The Life Of Charlotte Thompson
by BOOKWORM405
Summary: Charlotte Thompson moves with her Aunt, Uncle, and her cousin, Tony. She's an outcast and likes vampires too. Soon, she meets the Sack-Ville Baggs and, of course, Gregory.
1. Chapter 1 Hello, Scotland

(Disclaimer: i do not own The Little Vampire)

I was unpacking the last of my junk when my 9-year-old cousin, Tony, came into my room.

"Hey Charlotte, my mom says dinner is almost ready," he told me.

"Alright, I'll be down in a minute. But remember what I told you? Knock before entering, please." I had this weird pet peeve of people not knocking before coming into my room. Tony nodded and left, closing the door behind him.

Let me introduce myself. I'm Charlotte Thompson. I'm 5'5" with dirty blonde hair. I have green- blue eyes and a little bit of acne. I'm not perfect, and neither is my life... I moved here to Scotland with my cousin, aunt, and uncle. My mom doesn't have the money to take care of me, she hasn't in the past 15 years... Anyways, my dad isn't in the picture. I've never met him. So, my mom decided to have me live with her brother, my uncle Bob, until she had more money. And the only reason why my last name is Thompson is because my mom never actually married my dad. So I have her last name.

So now, I guess I'll be living here for while.

I kept unpacking some of my clothes until I heard my aunt Dottie call my name.

"Charlotte! Come on, dinner's ready!"

"Coming!" I yelled back.

When I sat down at the table, aunt Dottie placed a plate of baked chicken, mashed potatoes with gravy, and green beans. This was my favorite dish! I immediately dove into my plate of food, while uncle Bob and Tony just stared in awe.

"What?" I said with my mouth full, "I'm hungry." Uncle Bob just chuckled while Tony just started to eat.

"I hope you like it," aunt Dottie stated.

"Oh, I love it," I grinned. She laughed .

After dinner, I took a shower. When the hot water hit my skin, I felt better. I've been too stressed out about the move and starting school in two days...

When I was done with my shower, I combed my hair and put on some sweatpants and an old T-shirt. Before I got comfy in bed,I turned on my phone and put it on Pandora. I put my ear buds in my ears and played my head on my pillow while pulling the comforter over my cold body. Before I knew it, I was asleep.

But a few hours later, I was awoken by Tony's whimpering as he ran past my room. Great. He's had another vampire dream... Not that I don't like vampires, I love them! But he's had the same constant dream ever since we got here, which was a week ago. I felt bad for the kid to be honest...

After about five minutes, I started to get sleepy again. I kept looking at the ceiling while I ran my fingers over my scars on my arm. Yeah, I use to cut. But I don't like talking about it... Soon after, I fell asleep.

**A/N: Hey my lovelys, sorry it's short. But I'll try to make the chapters longer ^^ oh, and I wanna give a shout out to I'll Eat Your Heart. Make sure to check out his stories! Until later , byezz! **


	2. Chapter 2 Hot Topic!

The next morning, I woke up to a gross taste in my mouth. Blah, I hate that taste. So I got up and went to the bathroom. Only to find my reflection a mess. My bangs were sticking up, and I had dark circles under my eyes. I then washed my face and turned on my straighting iron.

While it was heating up, I put on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans , a black tank top, and a grey zip-up jacket. When I was done, I straightened my hair and put on a little bit of make-up. Once I was done with that, I made my way downstairs and to the dining table.

"Good morning, Charlotte ," my aunt greeted me. I nodded my head to show that I heard her. I sat down and started grabbing some bacon and a muffin. While I was eating, aunt Dottie was explaining how I was starting school tomorrow and not today because the high school was still processing my school records and information and need to get everything printed and copied.

After breakfast, I brushed my teeth and continued setting up my room. I had everything unpacked, I just need to organize it. Once I had my clothes, shoes, and some use less junk put up, I started putting up photos of my friends, family, and me from when I was younger. I also put up some posters that my uncle got me and drawings that I made and some my friends gave me. When I was done, I looked around my room. It looked nice. Then I took a glance at the clock and saw it was 1:30 p.m., gosh, I was hungry. So, I went to the kitchen and made myself a sandwich .

"I was wondering when you were going to eat." Aunt Dottie sat down at the table. I then sat down next to her and started to eat.

"I was going to go shopping, you wanna come?" She asked me.

"Ehhh... I don't know. I don't think so."

"We can go to Hot Topic..." Dottie's voice trailed off. My eyes shot opened and widened at her.

"Really?!" I jumped up.

"M-hm," she nodded.

I squealed ad ran up to my room. I brushed my hair again and put on my teal slouch beanie while trying to put on my black hytop converse. I ran to the front door and acted like a five year old.

"Ready?" Aunt Dottie got her keys . I nodded and ran to the car . I was so excited ! I didn't always go shopping with my mom, so when I got to go, I was so happy!

When we got there, I bought a chain-cuff hearing set, Adventure Time leggings, and a Tokio Hotel T-shirt . After Hot Topic , we went to the craft store because aunt Dottie need some craft items and we also went to the market to get a few groceries for tonight's dinner. By the time we got home, it was nearly dinner time. So while aunt Dottie and uncle Bob made dinner, I went to Tony's room. But instead of seeing him drawing and playing, I found him trying to put on a black cape.

"Watch ya' doin' kiddo? " I walked over and helped tie it for him.

"Thanks," he started, "and I'm playing vampire, for your information."

"Watch the attitude. And cool, I love vampires!" I walked to the door.

"Really?!" Tony exclaimed. I turned around and nodded.

"You wanna play?!" He jumped. I shook my head.

"Sorry dude, but I wanna relax tonight before school tomorrow." Tony's facial expression saddened.

"I'm sorry. But I'll play with you next time, okay?" Tony nodded in agreement. Then, uncle Bob came in wearing a black tuxedo and holding a golf club set.

"Hey tony, look what I got you!"

"A golf club!" Tony exclaimed.

"Yeah, a junior set," uncle Bob added. "You know, the game was invented in Scotland."

"But there's no one to play with..."

"That's the great thing about golf, you don't need anyone to play with!"

"But I want someone to play with." Tony looked down at his feet.

"How about I teach you?" Uncle Bob offered.

"You never have the time," Tony complained.

"Look Tony, I'm trying here." Uncle Bob seemed hopeless. Then, aunt Dottie came in trying to put on some earings and wearing a black dress.

"Woah, weren't you just making dinner? And are you guys going out somewhere ?" I questioned.

"You learn to get ready while cooking and being a wife and mom. And yes, Bob and I are going to Lord McAshton's party. We won't be back until around 11:00 p.m. Dinner is ready and on the stove. And we have to go now, so please behave you two." Aunt Dottie kissed both our heads.

"Bye!" They both yelled at the same time.

"Alright, well I'll be in my room." I walked back to my room and closed my door. I then turned on Pandora on my phone again and put in my ear buds. I turned the volume up so high to where I couldn't hear anything. But I started to doze off and woke up a while later.

Wait, Tony never goes more than an half an hour without bothering me... I wonder if he's okay. So I got up and knocked on his door.

"Tony?" I opened the door and found him missing.

"Tony!" I looked around his room and couldn't find him. I started panicking and ran through out the house looking for him. Oh God! My aunt and uncle are gonna kill me! I looked at the clock, it was almost 11 o'clock! I didn't know what to do until I heard something upstairs. I ran to Tony's room to find him in his bed. I let out a sigh of relief. Was I going crazy? Was he there the whole time? I was thinking about this until I heard the front door open . Uncle Bob and aunt Dottie came up to Tony's room.

"You're still up? Did Tony behave?" Aunt Dottie asked.

"Yeah... " my voice trailed off, "well, I'm going to bed now." I ran to my room and shut the door. _How_? Was what I kept asking myself. Before I went totally nuts, I got into my pajamas and brushed my teeth. Once I got into bed, I went to sleep. I had too long of a day.

A/N: Hello again my lovelys, I'm so sorry for not updating sooner ! I have no excuses. I've just been lazy, hehe...^^ Any who, please follow, favorite, and review! Thank you!

Update: Hey everyone, I'm so sorry if this chapter was one big blob before. My tablet was acting up. But hopefully everything's fixed now


End file.
